More Than Okay
by Cissaflake
Summary: Hermione is worried that she'll be an awful parent since there are no lessons on how to care for Rose especially. 'I think we did okay with them, don't you' Hermione said, Ron looked at her and smiled, 'More than okay, love,' He kissed her gently and they soon fell asleep.


**A/N: Thank you to xThe Painted Lady for betaing this - Erin you're a life saver xx**

**This is for the Quidditch League Competition: **

**Seeker - prompt #2 - lesson**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

_More Than Okay_

Hermione Weasley looked down at the little miracle in her arms. Rose was sleeping. She was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. All the hours of screaming in agony earlier were forgotten, as Hermione looked down at her baby that she and Ron had created, that she had grown and carried around inside of her for nine months, all long forgotten.

Hermione was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. She was terrified that when she woke up, Rose may not be there, that it may have all been a dream. She couldn't see how something so perfect could be hers.

Harry and Ginny would be coming to visit tomorrow, but for now she needed to rest.

'Ron,' she said softly, reaching out and placing her free hand on her husbands arm.

'Yes, love?' he whispered gently.

'Could you look after Rose if I sleep for a while?'

'Of course Hermione,' he replied, reaching out for Rose. Hermione gently placed Rose in Ron's arms, then laid down and closed her eyes. She heard Rose wake up, and then Ron talking quietly to her, calming her down, as she then became silent once more. It struck Hermione by how much being a parent had matured Ron. They had only been parents since that morning, but already he was being more responsible than she had ever seen him be before. She slowly fell asleep, dreaming of nothing in particular, but her subconscious thoughts were focused on her husband and newborn daughter.

When she awoke, she heard voices whispering; she opened her eyes, and saw Harry and Ginny walk in. Hermione looked over at Ron, saw him still cradling Rose in his arms, and briefly wondered whether he had put her down at all while she slept.

'Hey, Hermione,' Harry said quietly, sitting down next to the bed.

'Hey,' she whispered back.

'How're you feeling?' Ginny asked.

'Terrified.' Hermione's voice was barely audible.

'Why?' Harry asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

'I don't know how to do this, what if I'm rubbish? You know me, I go by the book, there's no book with Rose's personality in it, or how to care for her specifically, no lessons on being a good parent.'

'You won't be rubbish.' It wasn't Harry who spoke this time, but Ron. He placed Rose on Hermione's chest and Rose sighed contently. 'There you are, 'Rosie.'He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, and sat back down.

'Were you both scared? When you had James?' Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded. 'You won't be alone, we'll all help you. And I don't think you could stop Mum if you tried.'

Hermione smiled and sighed. 'What if Rose doesn't like me?'

'Why on earth wouldn't she like you? You're her mother,' Harry asked incredulously.

'But-'

'No buts or ifs, love,' Ron said.

{xxx}

A few days passed, and a nurse came in to check that both Hermione and Rose were healthy. Once she had done some tests, she said that Hermione, Ron, and Rose could leave that day or stay over another night.

'We should leave today,' Hermione said, once the nurse had gone out.

'No, you stay here for the night, with Rose, and I'll make sure that everything is perfect at home. I'll buy some food, and dust Rose's room, and tidy up, and-'

'Ron, thank you.'

Ron kissed his wife and daughter, before leaving St. Mungo's and going back to their home.

{xxx}

'Morning, beautiful.' Hermione heard Ron say, so she opened her eyes and she smiled up at him. 'Everything's ready at home, so we can go, whenever you're ready. I'll pack, you feed Rose.'

'Okay,' she said, pulling down her nightgown to feed Rose. She watched her husband gather up all of their belongings, and he made the bed that he had been sleeping on. He then sat down on the chair next to Hermione's bed, moved her hair out of her face, and draped it behind her ear.

'Whenever you're ready, love,' he said. Hermione nodded once Rose was finished feeding. Ron placed her in her car seat and strapped her in. He helped Hermione into her coat, put one arm around her, and picked up Rose's car seat, in which Rose was rapidly falling asleep in.

They went down, signed out, and stepped out of St. Mungo's into the crisp, cold winter air. Their feet crunched into the pearly white snow. They got into the car and Ron drove them home.

{xxx}

Hermione stepped through the door to their cottage and gasped; it was immaculate. She looked around, and saw that there were fresh flowers in all of the vases. She watched as Ron carried a sleeping Rose into her bedroom. She followed them in, and watched Ron carefully lower their daughter into the cot, and covered her up slightly with a blanket. Rose's room was freshly dusted, and everything was placed just so. Hermione went over to her husband and hugged him. She followed him into their room, stopping to smell the red roses, then got into bed and fell straight to sleep.

{xxx}

Hermione walked into the kitchen and laughed at what she saw. Ron was trying (and failing) at getting a two year old Rose to eat her mashed up bananas. It resulted in a third actually going into Rose's mouth (and on her face), a third on Ron's face and shirt, and a third on the walls and floor. She cleaned them both up, then went to give Hugo some milk.

{xxx}

'Happy Birthday, Rosie,' Ron said, as he helped Rose cut her fifth birthday cake. They put a piece on a plate for everyone, and they all ate it. Rose then grabbed Albus' hand, rushed out to the bouncy castle that they had set up, and bounced up and down on it.

Hermione smiled, and cast a quick charm so that none of the children would feel sick bouncing up and down, straight after eating.

When Hermione and Ron tucked Rose in that night, Ron read her and Hugo Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump from Rose's new book, The Tales of Beadle the Bard, that she had gotten for her birthday, until they both drifted off to sleep, so they had to carry Hugo into his bedroom, and before covering him up, make sure that he had his blue elephant in his arms.

{xxx}

'Why are they all staring?' demanded Albus, as he and Rose looked around at the other students.

'Don't worry, it's me,' said Ron. 'I'm extremely famous.' Rose and Albus laughed, and the train pulled away. Hermione and Ron watched Rose's face disappear into the distance, and a silent tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another.

'Why are you crying, Mum?' Hugo asked worriedly, looking up at his mother

'Don't worry, Hugo; I'm just going to miss her, that's all,' Hermione replied, wiping her cheeks. She kissed Hugo on the top of his head. They, accompanied by Harry, Ginny, and Lily, walked back onto platforms nine and ten, and they went home.

{xxx}

Rose had only just graduated from Hogwarts a few months ago, and she was already starting her job. She was a Healer, and Hermione was making sure that she was completely ready.

'Bye Rosie, good luck,' Ron said, ruffling his daughters hair. 'Bye, love,' he said to Hermione, kissing her on the cheek. He then apparated to work.

Rose dashed into her room, and brushed her thick wavy hair again until she was happy with it.

'Bag?' Hermione said. Rose picked up her handbag and nodded. 'Coat?' Rose put it on and nodded again. 'Lunch?' Hermione put it into Rose's hand and she nodded. 'B-'

'Mum, I have everything.'

'Okay darling, good luck, have a good day.' She brushed her lips against her daughters forehead and opened the door.

'Bye, Mum,' Rose said.

'Bye, Rose,' Hermione replied. Rose apparated to St. Mungo's. Hermione sighed, and apparated to work herself.

{xxx}

Ron and Hermione had just come back from visiting Rose and her newborn baby in St. Mungo's. They were sitting up in bed, and just about to go to sleep. They were now grandparents.

'I think we did okay with them, don't you?' Hermione said.

Ron looked at her and smiled. 'More than okay, love.' He kissed her gently and they soon fell asleep.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it...**

**Please Review!**

**-Lissa xxx**


End file.
